


Stone Photograph

by TeaRoses



Category: Die Ärzte
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bela accompanies Farin as he takes photographs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a prompt at "Slash the Image."
> 
> This did not happen and is strictly a product of my imagination. I mean no disrespect, and mean to imply nothing about the real lives of the people whose names appear in this story.

Bela didn't say a word as Farin set up his photographic equipment. Usually Farin kept this a private thing, just him and the subject, and Bela knew he should consider himself lucky to be invited along. So he just looked at the stone blocks in front of them, wondering what Farin was thinking.

Farin took photographs until the sun started to set. Bela absorbed the scene with his eyes, trying to make notes in his mind about what might have drawn Farin here. It was a beautiful place, with the stone sculptures, the water, and the surrounding green. But the photographs were always about more than beauty.

The sculptures were old, covered with green lichen and rounding at the edges. Water, too, had done its damage, wearing away edges and making impressions in the rock.

Finally it was too dark for Farin to continue and they went back to the hotel. As they sat on the bed together, Farin showed Bela one of the photographs on a laptop.

"I can see the moss that grows between the stones," Bela said, and Farin nodded. "Even statues grow old," Bela added.

Farin's eyes widened a little. "How did you know I was thinking of that when I took these pictures?" he asks.

Bela smiled. Farin could still be surprised at how easily Bela could read him, after all these years.

"You're only human, to think about getting older."

"I didn't say I was thinking about me," Farin objected. "I'll never get old."

They laughed together. "Yes, we're just young punks forever," said Bela, ruffling Farin's hair.

"I suppose I've done enough with my life," said Farin.

"Yes, when we die any minute now, us old grandfathers, we'll have something to look back on." Bela poked Farin's belly playfully.

"It does make you wonder though," said Farin. "I mean, seriously." He couldn't talk without laughing, because now Bela was tickling him.

"I just wonder what to reach out for, while there's still time," he said, swatting Bela's hand away playfully. "I mean, all the things I've left undone."

"We've left behind enough memories, I think, considering the music and everything else," Bela said. "And if you have to reach out for something, reach out for me."

"Is that a philosophical statement of affection, or are you just perving on me?" Farin asked as he turned to face him.

Bela grinned. "A little of both." Then he took a small digital camera out of his pocket. "Look, I took a picture too."

On the screen was a picture of Farin, crouching before his camera, all his concentration on the scene before him. In the sunlight one could see the gray that now crept into his hair when he left it undyed.

"Nice," said Farin. "I didn't even realize you'd brought your camera." He held the small camera up. "How about I take some pictures of you?" he asked. 

Bela immediately began clowning around. He pulled his T-shirt off over his head and posed like an old muscle magazine picture, gripping his hands together and showing his tattooed biceps. Farin clicked the shutter. Bela reached for his pants and posed in his underwear, stretching himself out on the bed and throwing his head back like a parody of a centerfold model. Farin kept snapping pictures until he couldn't stop laughing long enough to hold the camera. 

He showed Bela the products of the "photo session," still grinning at his antics.

"Here I am, trying to be sexy, and all you can do is laugh," said Bela with a fake pout. "Is it because I'm old and wrinkled?"

Farin leaned over and kissed him on the mouth. Bela let himself fall back onto the bed, slipping his tongue into Farin's mouth. He closed his eyes to appreciate the feel of Farin's hands on his torso. The sensation of his touch, with the light callouses from his guitar playing, was as arousing to Bela as always.

After taking his time running his fingers over Bela's body and arms, Farin began tracing the lines of the tattoo on his belly with his tongue. Bela felt a deep tingle and gave a sigh. "If you stop, you are in so much trouble," he muttered.

"Have I ever teased you so badly?" asked Farin, stroking Bela's hardness through the cloth of his underwear.

"I... I can't exactly remember right now."

Bela lifted his hips and pushed his underwear off. Then he gasped as Farin finally took his erection in his mouth. He gently stroked Farin's shoulders as Farin swirled his tongue over his tip.

Farin took him deeper then, and Bela clutched at the bed sheet and tried not to push even further into his mouth. For a moment he felt dizzy, and he closed his eyes again, knowing only the heat of Farin's mouth and the feel of his breath wafting over him.

Bela arched his back just slightly, and Farin moved his lips rapidly up and down on his shaft. When Bela's tip hit the soft back of Farin's mouth, that was too much. He came with a pulse of release and a strangled cry, spilling into Farin's mouth and falling back onto the sheets.

Farin moved up to lie beside him. 

"Your turn," Bela murmured, eying Farin's still-clothed body.

"In a moment, when you've recovered," said Farin.

Bela nestled his head under Farin's arm and closed his eyes. For a brief moment he slept. In his dream they were stone statues, covered with green moss and accosted by running water, but each always leaning on the other.


End file.
